dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Dresden
"Hey shooting kneecaps is okay right!" - Teddy Dresden trying to make a comedic comment during the middle of a fight. Theodore 'Teddy' Dresden (Born January 5th 2040) is an American vigilante who operates in Star City under the alias of Arsenal before succeeding Alistair Drake as The Green Arrow. Origin Childhood Born in The Glades to a homeless single mother, Teddy survived purely thanks to the kindness of Wilson Grant, a member of The Glades who sheltered her in The Gym and ultimately helped deliver him. Despite their surroundings, Teddy grew up a relatively normal kid who while disliked violence helped at The Gym as a cleaner. From The Fires In 2057, when a huge fire destroyed the majority of the neighbourhood they lived in, Teddy and Wilson were forced to move into The Gym where they discovered a gang modelled after one of Green Arrow's rogues were attempting to extort money from the area by claiming it was protection money. They refused the gang and as a result The Gym burnt down the following night, rendering them homeless and leaving Wilson with extensive burns over his body. With nowhere to go Teddy began to focus on this gang and would follow members around and assault them with training he had been given by Wilson, this ultimately got him nowhere until he began to interrogate some in the night with a variety of weapons that were different from the last, earning him the name of Arsenal. Welcome to The Jungle Not long after he decided to undergo further training, sneaking out nightly to attend lessons in a gym in the district of Star City that would later become known as The Jungle. There he saw firsthand how brutal people would get if it mean survival, like all those who failed he took the supplied drug, Instinct, becoming heavily addicted to it as he attempted to best all of the other students. It was only when he nearly killed one that he managed to pull himself from the gym and go through a three week long detox before returning under the Arsenal moniker and shut down the gym with enough petrol to burn a neighbourhood, he did it in hopes The Prometheus Gang, whose MO was typically arson, would be attacked in retaliation. Instinct Stray Arrows Contacting Dark Archer, both vigilantes stormed a biker gang's local bar in order to prevent them from intercepting a truck carrying medical supplies inbound for Wayne Health Clinics established in the surrounding Glades, however several had already left for the job, forcing the duo to pursue them. To his surprise, Teddy found himself joined by the Green Arrow, a hero long since believed retired who finished off the remaining bikers before chastising the two for their actions in the bar before leaving the scene. Not long after that, Teddy was confronted in a alleyway by Red Arrow. The pair created a shaky deal with Arsenal providing her with help in taking down Bronze Tiger while she gave him information he needed on The Prometheus Gang. The two then decided that in order to intimidate Bronze Tiger, they'd then have to storm his club in order to get what they wanted and so they did. however, they didn't account for a new strain of Instinct that was on the market and with Bronze Tiger there, they had to engage in a fight with the man. Red Arrow was thrown through a glass window and knocked unconscious early in the fight, which left Teddy as the one to fight Bronze Tiger. He fought for a brief period of time against the man, only to be forced to retreat and go back to Wilson Grant's Gym, where the two patched one another up. They opened up to each other about why they became vigilantes and Teddy revealed his story of having no father and mother and how Wilson Grant had taken him in along with how got in contact with Bronze Tiger, having revealed then and there that he was a former addict to Instinct itself. With that being said, Red Arrow left the scene after patching herself up, but not before warning him that he shouldn't end up like Dark Archer. Fire with Fire Managing to chase a lead, Teddy found himself briefly teaming up with the grandson of the original Prometheus as they both attacked a warehouse used by the gun to stockpile its weapons and armour, taking some body armour for himself before creating a distraction, allowing for Grant to rig explosives stashed inside the warehouse after the two escaped he gave Teddy the detonator which he promptly used before leaving the scene, unaware of the graffiti Grant left there too calling the Prometheus Gang impostors and fakes. Chasing Ghosts Finding one of the gang who fled the warehouse fire and forcing the man to reveal anything that would be worth him sparing him, he gave him the name of someone who had deserted the gang and managed to become a dealer for Bronze Tiger's drug empire, being told he operated within local clubs Teddy left him unconscious and moved to make his way home to rest. Encountering Red Arrow after stopping to watch the warehouse burn from two blocks back, he proposed that they go undercover as party-goers to get closer to the dealer, something she begrudgingly agreed to. After arriving at the club in question, they approached the dealer in the bathroom and after Samantha threatened him with a karambit he talked, prompting Teddy to attempt to take the weapon from her, briefly sparking an argument that was interrupted by some of Jay's regulars who attempted to fight them, only to get beaten under a minute. Fleeing the scene in a cab, the two briefly kissed before Samantha insisted it was in heat of the moment and not something that should consider, Teddy reluctantly agreed and left for his gym while she returned to her penthouse. Breaking The Habit Meeting up with Dark Archer in their usual rooftop locations, he arrived sporting a newer costume using stolen body armour spray painted red and wearing a quiver and bow on his back, after asking the identity of the Green Arrow he gave his unofficial mentor back the pistol he had given him, stating he was done using the gun, mainly because of what Samantha had said to him during their fight against Bronze Tiger's thugs. Diamonds Forever Offering to help Samantha with taking down a Star City serial killer who was rumoured to be moving to Gotham City to start a new spree after one woman is found dead in Gotham with diamonds replacing her eyes. Attending the Wayne Charity Gala, he briefly interacted with Clark Wayne who saw through his disguise and threatened him, despite this he continued with the investigation. Into The Lair Of The Tiger Teaming up with surviving and uninfected heroes in Star City a week after a mass Quarantine was put into effect by ARGUS after Bronze Tiger spread his addictive drug Instinct across the entire city. Using his immunity to Instinct, Doctor Midnite began creating a antidote to prevent ARGUS from their initial plan of firebombing the city clean of the drug. With a cure devised, the archers split into two teams; one team going to Bronze Tiger's gym and the other to his club. Teaming up with Black Arrow, the pair planned to shut down the club's machines that were producing a airborne variant of the drug and then kill Bronze Tiger. Despite this when they broke into the club and fought through Instinct addicted guards and patrons, Bronze Tiger in a moment of madness trigger explosives placed with both his club and gym, retreating to the roof to fight Arsenal seemingly alone. To both of their surprise, Alistair Drake, the original Green Arrow arrived and fought Bronze Tiger, the twp of them fighting before falling to their presumed deaths, escaping the collapsing rooftop with Black Arrow, after recovering and informing Midnite of Alistair's demise, he and Black Arrow decided to first get to the Arrow Lair, knowing there Black Arrow could breathe without his respirator, along the way they learnt each others names. After confirming to the rest of the unofficial Team Arrow that both Dark Archer and Green Arrow had died in the fight, he set off for Gotham only to end up at Wayne Manor just after the owl suppose to send a letter to Sam if he had died showed up, causing her to nearly get herself killed pursuing Thomas Wayne II. Due to that he stayed at the manor as she recovered, training with Clark Wayne briefly before sparring a holographic simulation of Martha Wayne II and losing to it. The New Green Arrow Bowhunter Trap Laid Responding to false information given by a thug, Teddy was led into a trap when a van supposedly full of trafficked metahumans was revealed to be nothing but rigged with bombs, he escaped the explosion and found himself targeted by the metahuman hitman Toxophilite who managed to shoot him through the hip and also scar his cheek when he fired through the van in a attempt to kill him. By playing dead, he managed to surprise his attacker and escaped after striking Toxophilite in the groin and over the head with his own steel bow. Returning to the church, he managed to clean up his wounds before passing out. He woke up to having his stitches redone by Samantha, eventually talking to her about the letter and the two being more open with one another. Bad Enough To Beat The Brave TBD All Things Must Pass TBD Knight's Gambit TBD Powers and Abilities No Superhuman Abilities Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Training: '''From lessons taken under Bronze Tiger and Wilson Grant. Teddy is easily capable of holding his own against trained combatants. * '''Archery Training: A skill picked up when he was younger, after Red Arrow suggested he stop using a gun, he took the bow she gave him and began practising with it again * Instinct Immunity: After extensive use of the performance enhancing drug given to him by Bronze Tiger and a subsequent withdrawal, his body chemistry adapted and provided immunity to the airborne form of Instinct. Weaknesses * Human Vulnerabilities: Teddy is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him vulnerable to the abilities of enhanced individuals. * Former Addiction: Once heavily addicted to the liquid form of Instinct. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Archer Category:Star City Archer Category:Green Arrow